Date a Live: Rising
by trung-t-rung
Summary: The saga of heroic tales ends when the Heroes defeat the Demon Lords, but what happened to the world after that ? The after story of the Spirits, Magic, Alchemy and Science begin now! Let's start our Date (War)!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Date A Live. **

* * *

**Prologue: Final Boss_End Game.**

**XX/XX/20XX**

-The world around him was burning.

He was surrounded by the suffering heat.

His lungs were filled with smoke and each time he breaths, he could feel his insides burning.

The sheer heat distorted the world around him like an illusion before a dying adventurer on a dessert.

His body complained and screamed in agony whenever he forced it to move.

His bones breaking apart when he moved…

His flesh torn itself apart …

His nerves screamed in pain…

His brain was breaking apart trying to keep up his thought with the battle…

Yet, Shidou didn't stop his movement.

Blocked, slashed vertically, horizontally, blocked, evaded,…

Shot, reloaded, dodged, shot again…

Attacked, defended, evaded attacks…

He just continued to fight against his opponent relentlessly.

The very air seemed to shake with each blow the two combatants exchanged. Their figures seemed to disappear each time they moved around the battlefield.

The battle lasted for minutes, yet to both combatants, it felt like eternity.

Their attacks surpassed the sound barrier or even their own thoughts. There was no logical thinking behind each blow.

They relied solely on their survival instincts.

Swinging Sandalphon to deflect over dozens of flying mechanical swords to the left, Shidou rushed forward, summoned Raphael in its lance form. He lunged forward like a comet. His opponent brought out a bright golden sword. It wasn't something for human to use but more like some weapon for a giant warrior. Yet that man casually spun the over-20-meters sword with ease before thrusting it toward Shidou's heart.

"Raphael!"

Creating a large typhoon along the spear form of Raphael, Shidou changed the direction of the spear. No longer aimed toward his opponent, he swung it up, deflecting the incoming thrust of the sword.

But even with a large typhoon coming at it, Raphael only slightly changed the direction of the thrust. The golden sword missed its original target, it pierced through his left flank, and almost blown away his left arm along.

His opponent's eyes widen at the unexpected counter. But that moment was enough to determine the result of this battle.

Concentrating all his Reiryoku within that split second, Shidou changed Sandalphon to its ultimate form. The very space was ripped apart, torn apart, violated as an unnatural amount of Reiryoku was used in that instant.

Shidou could hear the sound of something in his head snapped apart in that split second but he didn't care the slightest about it. The 2-meter sword in his hand grew longer, revealed itself in its deformed yet strongest form.

"HAALVANHELEVVVVVVVV!"

Shidou swung the gigantic sword with all his might and Spirit Mana. Unlike all his attacks before it wasn't blocked or avoided.

The sword cut cleanly through the opponent's flesh and bone. The absolute hammer of a tyrant delivered the final judgment toward its master's enemy. The sword strike blew away everything in its path, tore apart the airship and ended up crashed into the mountain range in the distance, leaving behind a large crater on it.

Half of the victim body was blown away and vaporized without a trace.

At the same time, all of Shidou's Reiryokuwas completely depleted. Intense pain struck him all over his body as he struggled to stay on his feet with Sandalphon as a crutch.

"Well done, Shidou Takamiya-kun. Well done, indeed."

The white-hair man who had been his opponent until now laughed weakly. Leaning again a nearby wreckage of his CR-Unit for support so that he could look at Shidou straight in the face, Issac Wescott continued laughing.

"Ahh, so how do you feel, Shidou-kun ? Are you satisfied ? Successfully carrying out your revenge against me ? Protecting your precious Spirits ? You achieved your victory!"

Despite the pain running through his body and his numbed eardrums, somehow, Shidou could still hear the voice of the man clearly. His vision started to blur with static.

"Fufufufu!Ahahahahaha! Yet that victory come with a price, doesn't it ? Just like what me and Woodman had suffered 30 years ago. How is it, Shidou-kun ? This is the price of using power of Gods ? Those powers human should never touch! Even if you can seal the Spirits powers, you just can't use them like they do! So how does it feel !? Having your brain died away slowly! How do you feel before dying soon, huh Shidou-kun !?"

The man laughed in madness. But everything he said was true. Even if Shidou could seal Spirits Mana, using them for the long period of time put a lot of burden to his body.

Previously, when he still had 100% of each spirit's Spirit Mana, he could still afford to use their abilities for an extended period of time, not to mention Kotori's unique regenerative ability. But now, when almost every Spirits had taken back at least 90% of their power, his body had started to break apart after each battle.

Not even Kotori's ability could do anything with the limited amount of Reiryokuhe had.

And today he finally reached his limit. He could no longer feel even the wind on top of the ship or the supposed cold feeling on the handle of Sandalphon. All of his five senses started to disappear.

Two days ago, he realized that he could no longer taste any foods. Yesterday, he could no longer smell anything. And even now, he could barely hear anything. Even his vision started to blur away. Shidou had tried his best to keep them active during his fight and now...

It was really a weird feeling, losing almost all his senses. Shidou thought.

It was almost as if he was in a dream. The world around him seemed to be more dream-like than reality…

A flash of heat assaulted his body followed by a bright blinding light. The sound of explosions and the shrapnel from them attacked him, yet he couldn't feel anything. He could still make out something sharp had stabbed into his ribs. Followed by the shockwaves from those explosions, his body flew backwards.

Tumbling down the lower deck of the ship, Shidou's body rolled a few time on the cold, hard surface before falling off the edge of the ship…

* * *

Tohka Yatogami had experienced battles before.

Long before her encounter with Shidou, all her life had been a long, long battle. Battles against her own weary spirit that threaten to break after every time she came to Earth.

Battles against endless squads of AST. Yet those battles where she always emerged victorious were empty. She had no reason to fight and swung her sword for her survival. She had no drive to fight, no beliefs to protect, no dream to yearn for…She could not remember anything, she didn't even know anything, not her name, her age, her past.

As a warrior at heart, she understood that without those things, her sword had no strength behind it. So those days continues, those days when her world was only empty, meaningless battles…

Until she met Him.

Itsuka Shidou.

He is just a normal human boy, yet…

That meeting with him changed her life forever. He gave her a new life. New friends.

And most of all, a reason to fight.

She fought to protect her current peaceful life, to protect this place, Tenguu City, her close ones Yoshino, Kotori, Reine, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi, Aii, Mai, Mii… and… to protect Shidou…

And so here she was, fighting once more to protect what is dear to her…

Swinging her sword rapidly, cutting down her enemies mercilessly…

In the final battlefield of chaos and bloodshed, Tohka's mind became clearer than ever before…

Her heart suddenly tightened, and, like a bad premonition, the night sky was dyed red with a giant explosion. The airship Yggdrasil, the DEM's mothership, the stage of the fight between Shidou and Wescott got swallowed by the giant sphere of heat and destruction.

The giant sphere was cut apart by a dark purple wave of energy which Tohka recognized as Halvanhelev attack.

As the ship was engulfed by the explosion, she could barely make out the figure of someone fallen off the ship…

"Shidou!?"

Making a short work of remaining Wizards and Bandersnatchs, Tohka flew toward him with all her might.

Before his body could fall out of the barrier that contained the battle, Tohka caught Shidou and flew up to the dropping remnants of the Yggdrasill.

Gently laying his body on the ground, Tohka could see tiny glow of fire on his wounds. Normally there would be a large flame which covered up the whole wounds to heal it completely. But this time, the flame only burning slightly, like a candle's light in front of the storm.

" "Shidou!?" "

"Darling!"

"Shidou-san"

Tohka could see the figures of other spirits landing on the remnants surface. It seem the destruction of Yggdrasill and Issac Wescott had brought the fight to a close.

The Bandersnatchs, losing their main energy source and command center, were deactivated and fell down into the deep dark abyss under the battlefield. Various DEM Wizards had been captured by the AST ones. The remains of DEM Wizards had surrendered, and landed on the remnants.

"Kotori! Everyone! Something's wrong! Shidou can't heal himself!"

As the Spirits surrounded the unconscious Shidou, Kotori knelt beside him and checked his pulse.

"Not good, his pulse is weak. Miku, Can you heal him ?"

Miku nodded and knelt next to Kotori. Putting her hand above Shidou's wound, she hummed a melody. A blue light glowed on Shidou's wound but quickly died out. Cursing quietly, Miku did that again, then again, then again,…

"Damn it! Why doesn't it work !?"

Miku tried it again desperately. A cough escaped her lips. Putting her hand on her mouth, Miku could see a bit of blood on her Astral Dress's gloves.

Recognized that Miku was straning herself, Kotori hold Miku back.

"Wait, let me try this."

As Miku stood back, Kotori leaned closer and touched her lips against her brother's. She could only guess why Miku's healing power didn't help Shidou. After the battles, most of them had spent too much Spirit Mana. Not to mention, Shidou's wounds were caused by Issac special CR-unit. It wouldn't be strange if it prevented healing using Reiryokufrom outside source. The only hope was to pass down her Reiryoku to her brother so he can heal on his own.

"It doesn't work !?"

Kotori said with a dumbfound voice after kissing him.

_It would suppose to work !I have done it before! Why!?_

"Seriously, that is one hell of a way to wake up your brother, huh, Kotori ?"

""SHIDOU!""

Shidou tried to stand up.

"Careful, Shidou!"

Tohka lent him her shoulder, preventing the fall.

Leaning against Tohka, Shidou sat down. Looking at his own body, he smiled sadly.

"So, this is the limit, huh ?"

Blood was sipping out of his wounds. Even his nose and eyes were bleeding.

He could no longer hear the voices of the girls. Even their images were blurry in his eyes. Feeling his end coming near, he weakly raised his head trying to burn the images of his friends, his sisters, allies into his memory.

_Damn, I can't even see them clearly. What a sad way to die._

Yet, he carried no regret. He had known the reason why his mother abandoned him and Mana. He had seen her again. He had fought for his friends' future. There were people who would fight with him.

He had saved lots of people. Tohka, Origami, Kotori, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi,…

In the end, he had had a wonderful life.

"Please…escape…,every…one. This…place not..going…to…last long*cough*…*cough*."

" "Shidou!" "

Shidou started coughing blood. Even breathing started to feel painful to him.

"Origami-san! You need to get everyone out of here, now!"

Mana grabbed Origami shoulders.

"But Shidou..!"

"We need to get out of here first! We can't treat Onii-sama's wounds here!"

Origami hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"METATRON!"

She called out to her Angel.

Pillars of light surrounded everyone on the ship remnants as the very space around them started braking apart like glasses.

A special barrier had been put on the sky of Tenguu City. With the combined abilities of Kurumi, Origami and several Wizards specialized in barriers, they had created an area disconnected from the space-time continuum, an area similar to the unknown dimension where Spirits returned after creating Space quakes.

Within this area, there was no way to interfere from outside, whether through physical force, dimensional manipulation, time travels... The battle became a fixed event, with its outcome unchangeable by anyone.

However, it had its limits. Once it was broken, it was possible to interfere with it from inside or outside.

As the pillars of light surrounded the Spirits and their allies together with the wounded boy, they gave out an intense light, enveloped everyone inside. As the light died out, they had all disappeared from the warped space.

And moments later, that World was broken.

* * *

On that day, the president of DEM Industry and later known as one of the World's greatest criminals and terrorists, Issac Wescott, was defeated by the coalition force of Rastarosk and various AST teams all over Japan.

During the time of 3 days, he had created the CR Unit known as "Yggdrasil" strong enough to cover the Earth in his Territory. Various cities and countries were badly damaged. Thousands of people died. Even with the whole world's military as his enemy, the man was still capable to fend off every single attacks from them and completely neutralize the opposing force. This incident would be known by the world as the Ragnarok Incident.

The world was thrown into chaos. Just like the name suggested. The beginning of the end. The apocalypse. Despair and terror covered the world followed by the battle between DEM and the Wizardry force of the world in the final day. The battle where a certain boy had saved the world at the prize of his own life. Just like how Heimdall and Loki had both fallen in the final battle.

And just like in the story, the world was reborn. The defeat of DEM brought new orders to the world's military. Together with destruction of Yggdrassil, begin with Tenguu City, a crack within the dimension appeared, filling the surface of the Earth with Mana. Thus, a new era of Magic, Alchemy and Science began.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**So here is my second story "Date a Live: Rising". DAL has always been one of my favorites light novels series. While some aspect of the anime( especially the second as well as the novels themselves) were not good, the series still interested me due to its uses of Judaism as well as Norse mythology themes. Not to mention the darker aspects of the series(human experiment, child soldiers, implied rape,...). Still this story will be set in the future of DALverse with old characters and new ones.  
This was originally supposed to be a prequel story about a future Campione verse for my "Campione:a new story" fic. Due to some reason, this became a DAL fanfic instead.  
So please review, and enjoy the story. I would probably post the first chapter within 2 weeks.  
Thanks for reading.**


End file.
